


A winter's night

by Eviscaerian



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow is overjoyed to hear that one of his brothers has come to visit him on the wall, but who is it really and what will happen? *Massive spoiler, they fuck*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Lord Commander Snow, who had been working from well before dawn to well into the night and he would have happily had the wildlings march on the wall just so that his day would have at least been mildly entertaining, so he was delighted when Olly entered his room to tell him something.

"Lord Commander, there's a lad here who says he's your brother". Jon's heart missed a beat. "What does he look like?" Jon blurted out, overjoyed that Bran or Rickon would come to the wall. Olly gave him a strange look but proceeded to state "Well he has brown hair, say's he's twelve but looks younger and doesn't look like you at all sir", Jon was furious and barely managed to growl out "What does he call himself?". Evidently he had not managed to disguise his anger as Olly looked slightly taken aback before he answered "He says his name is Arry". At that point Jon was reaching for his sword and could barely say "Send him in" without exploding with obscenities that would have made Tyrion Lannister blush.

A minute or two Olly entered with the boy and quickly left for even a blind idiot could tell that Jon was furious. The second Olly had closed the door Jon focused all of his attention on the boy. He had brown, mousy hair, looked small and wiry and was most definitely not twelve years of age. Jon was on him on an instant. He grabbed the boy's throat with his left hand and pinned the boy to the wall while drawing his sword with his right. His sword tapped the boy's adam's apple and Jon muttered very quietly so passerby could hear them "Who the fuck are you and how dare you lie about being a part of my family".

The boy was gasping for breath but Jon refused to relent and tightened his grip, "Well?" he demanded. The boy had tears in his eyes and was unable speak but was silently begging Jon to release him. Jon released the boy from his iron grip but kept his sword pointed at his throat. "Speak boy" Jon commanded. The boy gasped "It's me Jon, it's me" but was immediately cut off as Jon passionately embraced her. "Arya".

Jon had tears in his eyes like his sister, but from joy rather than shock. "Arya", he murmured gently. Arya embraced Jon back and the siblings stood there for a minute, locked in their moment of passion for what felt like a lifetime to them. As they slowly drew away Arya pulled Jon's head closer to hers and gently kissed him on the lips. Surprise registered on Jon's face but he made no effort to pull away from her, but embraced her again, slowly and not as forcefully as the first time. Jon then lifted her off the ground and felt her legs wrap around his waist. Arya moaned slightly as their kiss ended and then placed her head on Jon's shoulder. Jon hugged her so tightly he could feel her tiny breasts pressed against his chest. At that moment Arya let her tears flow freely while Jon whispered comforting things in her ear. When Arya finally stopped crying she drew her head back from Jon's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Stay with me always, Jon, don't ever leave me again" she demanded, her beautiful brown eyes were hard and fierce and looked like they could bore into Jon's soul. Jon was surprised by this request but smiled and replied "I promise". At this her beautiful face lit up and she hugged Jon as hard as she could.

 "Arya you're freezing!" Jon exclaimed "how long were you out in the cold?" For a moment Arya looked thoughtful and then replied "Eighteen or nineteen days maybe". Jon was visibly shocked "Arya you need to get warm now" he blurted out. He thought quickly how he could do this as all the fires would have burnt themselves out at this time. He then remembered he had Olly run him a bath just before he received the news that Arya had arrived reached him. He quickly strode into the next room where his bath was waiting. He turned, locked and bolted the door and told Arya "The water should still be hot, if you don't get warm soon then you'll be out for a week with a fever or get frostbite".

As Jon turned away from her he suddenly realized what an awkward position he had put them in. He heard Arya enter the bath and closed his eyes in an attempt to focus on something other than her naked body. "Jon" Arya's voice snapped Jon from the zen-like state he was in and he made the foolish mistake of turning his head to look at her. Arya was half submerged in the water but that did not stop Jon from seeing the top half of her body. He saw her fully nude torso with her nearly non-existent breasts and could not stop himself from staring at his half-sister for half a second before snapping his head back to it's previous position. He cursed under his breath and swore again as he could feel his manhood growing hot against his legs. "Yes, Arya?" he responded after what felt like a lifetime had passed. "Where will I sleep tonight?"

 At this Jon swore bitterly. He was afraid of putting her with the new recruits as some of them were convicted rapers but knew he couldn't put her with sworn brothers of the nights watch as she had not attained that rank. After a minute or so's time of thinking he eventually answered "You'll have to sleep with me tonight".

Although he couldn't see it Arya's face lit up when she heard that she would be sleeping with her half-brother. After she had toweled off and changed back into her less muddy clothes she entered the Lord Commander's bed next to Jon and promptly fell asleep. Sleep did not come as easily for Jon however as he found himself unable to rid his mind of the sight of Arya, naked in the bath. He also felt that his manhood had not decreased in size at all and cursed quietly.

In the middle of the night Jon felt Arya roll over onto him and tensed up as he felt her gently move herself up and down on him in her sleep. Was this some kind of punishment or reward? Jon did not know but he could feel the place where her pussy was slowly grow damp and Arya's arms wrap around him. "Jon, I love you" she whispered and Jon felt her arms let go of him and move down to his crotch where she slowly removed his trousers, displaying his huge cock in all of its glory. "I have to take all of that inside me?" she asked nervously "I've never done it before".  

"It'll only hurt briefly" Jon reassured Arya, who looked doubtful but pulled off her own undergarments after a few seconds of hesitation. She slowly lowered herself onto Jon's cock and tensed up as she felt the tip enter her body and she clenched her teeth as she felt Jon fully penetrate her. Arya moaned as she felt Jon pop her cherry and slowly started moving up and down on Jon’s throbbing cock. At that moment Jon found it impossible to hold back and pushed Arya down, onto his bed and started to powerfully thrust his hips against his little sister’s and felt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Arya didn’t bother to try and conceal her moans and cried out with pleasure with each of Jon’s thrusts into her little pussy. Both of the siblings came to a climax together and Arya sighed with satisfaction as she felt Jon’s seed flow inside of her.

As Jon finished he came to the shocking realization of what he had just done, she was not only his half-sister but still a child and five whole years younger than him. “Arya I-”. Jon fell silent as he properly looked at his sister for the first time that night. Arya smiled at him, teasingly. “Yes Jon?” she replied, licking one of her fingers suggestively. “We’re siblings, a-and”. Jon couldn’t take his eyes off Arya, the finger she had just licked was slowly making it’s way to her waist, all subtlety was gone from her gestures. “And? If the Targaryens do it why not us?” To this Jon found no good answer but rather found his hand moving down to Arya’s honey pot, discovering that her juices were overflowing. “Jon, I want you, and only you” Arya said, looking at him with her beautiful brown eyes and Jon complied.

He slowly slid his index finger inside her and felt her small body tremble as he began to insert his second finger. Arya unsure of what to do moved her hands up to her chest and discovered that her nipples were stood up, like little peaks on her chest. Suddenly she felt like she was getting hot and hotter until she couldn’t bear it anymore and threw her head back as she felt something rush out of her.

Arya felt Jon’s fingers slide out of her and she took his hand and sucked her juices off of his fingers. She looked up at him and saw that he looked slightly embarrassed so she teasingly ran her hand up his thigh and played with his manhood. Moving her hand up and down it, slowly, like she was deciding the best place to grip a sword. She moved her head so that his cock was almost level with her head and she gently moved it into her mouth. Jon started moaning almost instantly and Arya knew she had won. She kept it in her mouth for a little while more, enjoying the taste of her victory when Jon grabbed her head and held it in place as he shot his seed inside of her.

Arya’s head jerked back when Jon let her go, gagging and reeling. “What was that for Jon?” she demanded, upset that she had been caught unaware. “Sorry” said Jon apologetically, and as Arya looked at him she saw that he looked slightly embarrassed and ashamed. Arya mellowed to her brother and lay back on the bed spreading her legs for him and relaxed as she felt Jon enter her again.


	2. A winter's night chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives a letter from Sansa and realizes he will have to make an important descision *Massive spoiler: it's still Arya he chooses*

Lord Commander Snow awoke after a long night with a headache. He struggled to remember exactly what happened, but then remembered exactly when he saw his half-sister asleep beside him. He knew that Olly would be on his way to wake him so he had to act quickly.

“Arya, Arya wake up”, Jon shook his little sister’s shoulder. She rolled over onto Jon and opened her eyes sleepily “Yes Jon? Do you want to do it again?” Jon swore. “Arya, you need to get dressed now if you don’t want Olly to see you naked” Arya sleepily reached for her clothes and Jon rushed around the room to find his. Jon heard a knock at the door and flung himself at it so that it would not open. “Lord Commander” Jon heard. “Yes Olly?” he replied. “The door seems to be stuck, Lord Commander, I can’t get it open” at this Jon breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t worry, I’ll be up soon Olly” Jon sighed with relief and listened to Olly’s fading footsteps. As Jon turned back to his bed he saw that Arya was trying to go to sleep again.

“Come on Arya, you need to be up soon, whether or not you intend to stay here” Jon said. Seeing that words alone would not get his sister to rise, he strode over to his bed and lay down beside her. He carefully reached one arm around his sister and drew her sweet, naked body close, while moving his hand slowly down her chest, then down to her pussy. He started teasing her, tapping his fingers on her lips but only brushing her slit occasionally. She moaned slightly and begged Jon not to tease her but he refused. This continued until Arya was fully awake and getting dressed, though with a complete lack of grace.

“Why did you do that Jon?” she asked “You finished so many times last night, why not then?” Jon sighed, he loved his sister but wanted her to know that while she was on the wall she had to act as a member of the nights watch, whether she liked it or not.

Several minutes later the siblings emerged from Jon’s room, visibly tired. As Jon started to make his way to his post he saw Olly frantically running towards him. After Olly had stopped panting he said “Lord Commander Snow, a raven came today, from Sansa Stark” Jon thought yesterday that nothing could surprise him after Arya arrived but a raven from his other half-sister was not something that happened on a regular basis, or at all before for that matter.

“What did the message entail Olly” Jon asked him, curious as to why the sister who had ignored him all her life would suddenly send a raven to him. “I don’t know Lord Commander, I didn’t read the message attached” Olly stated and handed him a letter with an unbroken seal. Jon carefully opened the letter, read it and then read it two more times for good measure.

Jon was unsure of what to say so he just passed the letter to Arya. Arya read through the letter and was so shocked she couldn’t stop her jaw from falling. Jon stuffed the letter in his pocket without another word and continued to stride down the hall, Arya at his heels. “Jon, are you okay?” Arya asked. To this Jon did not answer her question but replied “I’m going to help her”. To this Arya was shocked, she had been many more times a sister than Sansa ever had “Why Jon? Did Sansa ever stick fight with you? Did she ever sit with you when you were lonely? Did she ever help fill Theon’s boots full of pig shit when he was mean to you?” Arya demanded.

At this Jon stopped still and Arya almost fell over him “Arya, it’s not a matter of whether I prefer Sansa as a sister to you, because if it was I would tear up this letter and laugh. It’s for Robb. Ruse Bolton helped kill him, and Ramsay is his son, it’s not a matter of sibling love, it’s for revenge.” Arya stopped still, it was the first time she had ever heard Jon talk like that and she started to realize what being Lord Commander of the night’s watch had done to him, he was speaking like a man of his position, but more importantly like his father; Eddard Stark.

Jon postponed anything he had scheduled that day that could wait and the two were off not even half an hour after Jon had got the letter. On account of Arya not having a horse and there being no horses that could be ridden that day as they were all either tired after being sent on missions or being used by various rangers, Jon and Arya were sharing a horse.

Arya was angry about earlier and let Jon know it, practically riding him like she had done the night before, only not allowing Jon to enter her. She could hear Jon begging her to stop otherwise he would get blue balls, but as only an awkward silence followed after she asked what they were, she continued until it was nightfall and it was time to set up camp.

After they had put up their tent and collected firewood Jon asked “Did you really have to do all of that Arya?” Arya provided no answer but looked at Jon and smiled sweetly and Jon felt his frustration melt away, like ice on a hot day.

Jon sat down next to Arya and put an arm around her which she did not brush off but leaned into Jon and hugged him back as she felt the warmth of the fire on her face. After dinner was eaten bedtime came not soon enough and after giving the horse a blanket, they quickly entered their shelter and within seconds both had their clothes off.

Jon moved his hand down to her pussy and began to slide a finger in. Arya found it impossible to hold back, as she had been as affected as Jon during the ride and threw her head back and moaned freely, her honey pot gathering more nectar by the second. As Jon began to put his second finger in Arya took his cock in her hands and asked Jon in between moans “How does a boy do it Jon?” Jon took her hand and began to move it up and down his cock until she had got the basic motion going. Arya began to move her hand along Jon’s cock faster and faster, while trying to ignore the pleasure she was felling from his fingers.

Jon drew Arya close to him and ran his left hand over her nipples, enjoying how she quivered with pleasure each time he made contact with her breasts. Suddenly Arya passionately kissed Jon, not holding back at all. She felt like her body had been lit on fire and sped up the jerking motion she was making and felt all worries of Jon preferring Sansa to her slip away.

As Arya felt her body return to normal temperature and let out a contented sigh, she felt Jon withdraw his fingers from her. She then sat bolt upright as Jon spread her legs and began nibbling her peach. Arya began to let out softer moans than before and pressed Jon’s head into her honey pot. She felt Jon’s tongue tracing the shape of her lips and felt a drop of her nectar uncontrollably spill out of her little pussy. She then let out a joyful squeal as she felt Jon’s tongue brush her clitoris and before she knew what was happening, begged him to do it again.

At that point Arya began to feel guilty that she was not pleasuring Jon so she rolled Jon onto his back and took his cock in her hands. She slowly began to stroke it and then took it in her mouth, taking great care to make Jon feel as much pleasure as she was. She slyly wrapped her tongue around the tip of Jon’s cock and began to suck as hard as she could on it.

Jon, not to be outdone inserted a finger into Arya’s dripping pussy and began to tease her clitoris. Arya tensed up and began to moan again and, still feeling weak from a few minutes ago let herself go.

She rolled off of Jon, almost all energy gone from her limbs. Jon stood over her, smiling at his beautiful little sister. He went down onto his knees and slowly put his cock in her. Arya hugged Jon as hard as she could while feeling Jon’s manhood reach new depths inside of her.

Arya stiffened up as she felt Jon’s cum pour into her. Arya’s breathing became less heavy as Jon slid his cock out of her and lay next her. For a while the siblings lay next to each other not saying anything, naked. Eventually Arya said “Did you have to do it inside, Jon?” Jon placed a finger on her lips and whispered “Shh” before kissing Arya slowly and delicately.

Arya had now recovered and teasingly moved her hand down to Jon’s cock and stroked it until it was fully operational. She pinned Jon’s arms to the ground and passionately kissed him as she put his cock inside of her again.

Arya began to ride Jon quicker and quicker and snuck one hand down to her pussy and began to tease it, enjoying how her lewd juices dripped out of her and found it impossible to believe that she could have done that anytime she wished before she had lost her virginity to Jon.

Jon began to move his tongue around her tiny nipples like he had done with her clitoris and Arya felt herself experiencing yet another wonderful feeling that she had never know about until then and began to moan; throwing her head back and taking the entirety of Jon’s cock. The siblings climaxed together and fell asleep in an instant, their bodies keeping each other warm during the long, cold night.


	3. A winters night chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important characters die and threesomes

The day after Jon and Arya woke late in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of a dead fire.  When they had finally packed up and set off it was close to midday and Arya was hungry. Reluctantly Jon halted his steed and while Arya built a fire, he hunted. Several minutes later they were eating spit-roasted grouse and talking about how they should kill Ramsay and Roose Bolton.

 Jon thought that it would be fitting to kill them whilst they were celebrating an important occasion, however Arya preferred the idea of castrating them and watching the father and son bleed to death. A compromise was eventually reached which involved stabbing Ramsay to death in front of his father, who would then have his eyes gouged out, as neither Jon nor Arya wanted to have to come into contact with either of the traitor’s cocks.

After several days of hard riding and passionate love-making Jon and Arya found themselves outside of the Dreadfort, and for a minute neither of them knew what to do or say. Fortunately that moment passed when a guard shouted down at them “Who are you, and what do yer want?” Jon replied icily “We are Jon Snow and Arya Stark, and we request an audience with Ramsay Bolton” the guard seemed taken aback with Jon’s honesty and shouted down to some unknown figures “Open the gates, Ramsay doesn’t want to be kept waiting!”.

At this the huge gates that guarded the Dreadfort slowly creaked open, almost to display their monstrosity. Jon dismounted and Arya knew he would be memorising each and every guard post, possible means of escape and possible hazards.

As a guard led their horse away Ramsay strode up to them with a grin on his face “Why Jon and Arya, what brings you here? Have you come to visit your sister perhaps?” at this remark Sansa walked out of the great hall to join Ramsay and Jon found it impossible to ignore the huge bulge in her belly and took several seconds to come to grips with the shocking realization: Sansa was pregnant!

Arya didn’t even bother to hide her shock and Jon saw her jaw drop with surprise. An awkward silence followed as Jon thought of what he could possibly say. “Congratulations” was all he managed to muster which Ramsay acknowledged with a slight nod before saying “You two must be tired after your journey, why don’t you wash up before dinner? You _are_ staying I presume” Jon thanked Ramsay for his offer and took Arya by her hand and escorted her to the room Ramsay had given them.

“Jon” Arya said, “Did you see that?”. For a minute Jon wondered what she could possibly be talking about, was it Ramsay calmly inviting them to dine with him, clearly knowing they knew it had been him who had betrayed Robb. But after some thinking he realized she meant Sansa. Jon was about to reply but was cut off by the question “Will I look like that when I’m older Jon?” Jon was also thrown by this question so he took some time to think of a reply. “Maybe Arya, maybe not, now have a bath as you haven’t had one since we were at the wall”.

In the evening Jon, Arya, Sansa and Ramsay were all seated around a table in the great hall, yet the atmosphere was heavy and tense. Jon calmly sipped his wine and asked Ramsay “Do you know why my sister and me are here, Ramsay?” Ramsay calmly replied “Please enlighten me Jon” at this Jon smiled, and rose from the table “We are here to avenge the murder and betrayal of Robb Stark” Ramsay had a glint in his eye “And how will you do that, Jon Snow” Jon thought he had won and calmly stated “By killing you and your father and all others in the Bolton bloodline, and reclaiming the rightful title of house Stark”. Ramsay couldn’t control his laughter anymore and burst out, almost in tears. “You fucking idiot, you think that a couple of brats could kill me, you’ve already lost, your wine was poisoned and the last sight you will see is me fucking your sister”.

Jon began to cough with an alarming frequency and collapsed onto his hands and knees. Ramsay threw Sansa onto the floor and tore her dress, revealing her cunt to Arya. Jon, shakily looked at Ramsay, and then calmly got up and drew his sword.

Ramsay stuttered “But…But how? You’re meant to be dead!” Jon slashed his sword down and opened up Ramsay’s stomach from his ribs to his crotch, grabbed his intestines, kicked him in the face and tore out his insides, showing no emotion.

Jon picked Sansa up to get her on her feet and then strode out of the room, without saying anything to either of his sisters. Arya caught up to Jon and followed him as he began to hack down the door to Roose Bolton’s room. Roose was trying to climb out of the window when Arya walked up to him and drove needle through his heart, and then watched him cough up blood and die.

Sansa entered the room, panting slightly to see Arya wiping the blood off of needle. Jon walked out the door, sword in hand with Arya hot on his heels.

When they reached the stables Jon mounted his steed with Arya and set another horse free for Sansa.

After they had rode away from the Dreadfall it was pitch black and the only thing that could be done was to set up camp. Sansa was out almost instantly and slept away from Jon and Arya so they could make love almost immediately.

Jon stripped off Arya’s top to reveal her tiny breasts and passionately kissed her. Arya, eager to get into it as well, took Jon’s trousers off and began to quickly rub his cock until it was hard. Neither of them were aware of the amount of noise they were making so it came as a surprise when Sansa curious as to what had woken her up walked over and saw her sister and half-brother kissing each other, naked.

Jon and Arya looked at her sheepishly as Sansa fully comprehended what was happening, Sansa stuttered for a few seconds but said nothing with a look of absolute disgust on her face. Eventually Sansa managed to blurt out “What are you doing Arya?” Arya looked at her sister quizzically and broke off her kiss with Jon “What do you mean?” she asked. “I mean what are you two doing together n-n-naked!” Sansa shouted at them. Arya replied “You should know, after all, you have…that” pointing to her stomach.

Sansa was shocked, “How could what you two are doing be fun” Sansa demanded, remembering her rape. Arya giggled a little and responded “Why don’t you see?” and pushed Sansa down onto her back and with one swift movement pulled off all of her older sister’s clothes.

Jon gently put his cock in her and discovered that she was not as tight as Arya was. Jon began to get a regular motion going and Sansa began to moan as well, despite the fact she felt so lewd, being fucked by her half-brother. Arya, slightly jealous began to finger herself to the sight of Jon fucking Sansa and, unable to take it anymore began to ride her sister’s face. Arya and Jon began to kiss again as they climaxed.

“Well Sansa, how was that?” Arya asked. Sansa was panting heavily and only murmured “More, please”. Arya stuck one finger in to Sansa and was happy to discover that she was tighter than her sister while Jon entered Arya. Arya began to trace the shape of Sansa’s pussy with her tongue and sucked on the hood of her clitoris. Jon began to thrust harder and tapped the peaks of Arya’s nipples, causing her to moan as hard as Sansa was.

Arya stuck another finger in and it was all Sansa could do to prevent herself from going crazy with pleasure, despite she was having those acts performed on her from her siblings. Jon teasingly slid his fingers down from Arya’s breasts and hovered them over the lips of her pussy not quite touching his sister but still giving her a great amount of pleasure.

Sansa finished first but was kept going until both Jon and Arya had finished. Finally Arya got on top of her sister and began to rub their bodies together as Jon stuck his cock into her sweet, twelve year old pussy again. Sansa moaned “give it to me as well Jon” but Arya begged “keep it in me Jon” unable to decide Jon stuck it in between his half-sisters pussyies and began to moan himself as he discovered how warm and tight the space between them was. The three moved quicker and quicker until Arya rotated herself 180 degrees and began to lick her older sister’s pussy. Sansa, not to be outdone began to mimick Arya’s tongue action. Jon began to fuck Sansa while Arya ate her out, and Sansa unable to take it anymore came.

Arya began to ride Jon as Sansa fingered her and Jon and Arya came soon after that. The three siblings slept naked together that night with thougths of lust in their heads for future days. In a nearby forest a huge wolf watched them and began to prowl the area, remembering who the people were.


	4. A winter's night chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be last chapter, but you never know

4 months after the previous chapter

 

Jon awoke. He glanced at his sister sleeping peacefully next to him and smiled at the content expression on her face. He rolled over and then fell asleep in an instant.

 

Arya woke up some time later and then got her older brother to wake up as well. At breakfast she ate heartily and Jon was glad as the baby was proving to be quite demanding on her. She had managed to conceal the small bump in her stomach by wearing a cloak that covered almost all of her and she rarely saw many people apart from Jon.

 

She worked as his personal assistant and, when Jon found himself working into the morning she would assist him in more ways than one under the desk. However this hadn't happened for several days as both of them had been pre-occupied and missed each other and the company they provided, so that night they didn't waste any time at all.

 

Jon immediately slid his hand into his little sister's pants and slid in his his index finger before passionately kissing her. Arya quickly removed her cloak and top and broke off the kiss and began to softly moan as he put his middle finger in to her already soaking pussy. After Jon removed his fingers Arya took off her trousers and went down on her knees for her brother. She undid his belt and took his cock in her hands, slowly stroking it, before she took the tip in her mouth. Gradually Arya began to suck on more of Jon's cock until almost all of it was in her mouth, then rhythmically began to move her head back and forth until Jon reached orgasm,when he grabbed her head and made Arya take the full length of his penis while he came.

 

Arya coughed for a couple of seconds before standing up and leading her brother to the bed they shared before laying down with her legs spread. Jon used the tip of his index finger to gently trace the shape of Arya's pussy, occasionally gently tapping his other fingers around the lips of her pussy, but never giving her enough stimulation to bring her to orgasm. Arya pouted and begged Jon to finish, so Jon drew his middle and index fingers back before quickly thrusting them into her awaiting body. Arya threw her head back and let out a barely quietened moan as she felt her love juices spill down Jon's fingers.

 

Almost instantly afterwards Jon thrust his cock into Arya who had not yet recovered from her orgasm and wasn't expecting her brother to fuck her so quickly after cumming so recently so was forced to bite her lip to prevent herself from squealing with pleasure and attracting any unwanted attention. Arya felt Jon's dick penetrating new depths and wrapped her legs around him so he couldn't stop from fucking her.

 

Quickly Arya felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure building up in her and before she could react she felt more of her love juice shoot out of her, however Jon still kept going and Arya wondered if she could stop herself from fainting from the immense pleasure she was experiencing. Fortunately she didn't faint as Jon quickly finished inside her with a quick few thrusts.

 

The two continued this way for the rest of the night before eventually going to sleep only an hour or so before the sun rose and Jon was required to get up. Both Jon and Arya, despite being tired couldn't wait for the day to end so they could go to bed with each other after what felt like an eternity.

 

When nightfall finally came and Jon and Arya could finally retreat to their room they were almost burning to go and wasted no time like the previous night, Jon quickly buried his face in between his little sisters legs and started to tease her clitoris with his tongue and then entered her pussy, exploring it with an almost surgical prescision, but making sure that Arya enjoyed it as well. He then pressed her down to the bed and teased her nipples with his fingers, making light, circular motions around her almost flat chest. Jon then drew himself upright and finished Arya with his middle finger.

 

Jon then turned Arya onto her side, lifted her right leg in the air so that it rested on his shoulder and slid his cock into her. Arya had never felt anything like it before and let it show on her face as she let out a gasp for air each time Jon thrust deeper inside of her and wondered how they had never tried this before, before letting out a deep, satisfied moan as she felt her love juices explode from inside her and Jon come inside of her.

 

After Jon had rolled off Arya and they had both recovered Arya moved so she could easily reach Jon's cock, she began to playfully stroke it and when it was finally erect she began to tease it with her tongue before finally taking the whole thing inside her mouth until Jon came again. They then finally settled down to got to sleep with only a couple of hours till sunrise.


End file.
